


self indulgence: the mystreet chatroom fic

by smuhtheoway



Category: aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuhtheoway/pseuds/smuhtheoway
Summary: in which aphmau starts a group chat and everyone lovingly bullies each other





	self indulgence: the mystreet chatroom fic

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is entirely self indulgence and stress relief for myself, this wont have a regular update schedule - it all depends on how im feeling. this is just a fun project, and it might be a little ooc (okay probably definitely)
> 
> its an au where emerald secret just Didnt Happen so mystreet is just a happy universe, but theres probably still gonna be angsty shit at points since this is my stress relief fic and im an angsty ho
> 
> not everyone will be in this bc id die if i had to write everyone. i'll be adding more characters as time goes on though, probably! im just not confident with a lot of characters so i decided to leave a lot of the characters im unsure of out (like lucinda and melissa and michi and all that dsgsigh) but if i can i'll try to include them in the future
> 
> Aphmau - shortpotato  
> Kawaii~Chan - KawaiiCupcake  
> Zane - itsnotaphasemom  
> Aaron - DeadInside  
> Katelyn - firefistme (its. its an inside joke okay.)  
> Laurance - ImTooHot(Milk)  
> Travis - ThiccBihh  
> Dante - Dabte  
> Garroth - GarGarCar  
> Blaze - 420blazeit  
> Gene - Gene (shocker)  
> Sasha - SKSasha  
> Zenix - XxHardCorexX

**shortpotato has created chat: Best Friends!!**

 

**shortpotato added: DeadInside, ImTooHot(Milk), GarGarCar, firefistme, and 7 others**

 

 **shortpotato:** Hey guys!!

 **shortpotato:** I’ve been talking about this for a while but HEY WE FINALLY HAVE A GROUP CHAT!!!!

 

 **KawaiiCookie:**!! this is such a good idea!!!

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:**  It absolutely is not.

 

 **ThiccBihh:** WHAT UP GAMERS

 

 **Dabte:** LETS DO THIS

 **Dabte:** YRRT

 **Dabte:** _YEET_

 **Dabte:** I MEANT YEET

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** yrrt

 

 **GarGarCar:** yrrt

 

 **shortpotato:** yrrt

 

 **420blazeit:** yrrt

 

 **Dabte:** GUYS STOP

 

 **DeadInside:**  Yrrt

 

 **KawaiiCookie:** yrrt

 

 **firefistme:** yrrt

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:**  Yrrt.

 

 **Dabte:** STOP BULLYING ME

 

 **ThiccBihh:** yrrt

 

 **Dabte:** _TRAVIS NOT YOU TOO_

 

**Gene has logged on**

 

 **Gene:** please tell me you guys have a good reason for blowing my phone up with notifications while i’m trying to sleep

 

 **Dabte:** ???

 **Dabte:** its 3pm????

 

 **Gene:** i’m still not hearing an explanation

 

 **shortpotato:**  Oh, well!!

 **shortpotato:** I made a chatroom for all of us :) I thought it would help to have a place to easily communicate and be Frens!!

 

 **Gene:** thanks i hate it

 

_Gene has set his status to Do Not Disturb_

 

 **shortpotato:** :(

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:** I’d also like an explanation for why my username is this.

 

 **GarGarCar:** :)

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:** I hate you.

 

 **GarGarCar:** :(

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** How’d you even get into his account??

 

 **GarGarCar:** his passwords are all the same thing and they have been since he was 12

 

 **shortpotato:** D: Zane that’s a really big security risk!!

 **shortpotato:** Even changing just one letter can help make your account a tad more secure!

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:** I DID NOT COME HERE TO BE LECTURED ABOUT ACCOUNT SECURITY.

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** “I came out here to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now” - Zane, probably

 

 **firefistme:** dead meme

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** Yeah, I know

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** :-(

 

 **firefistme:** what.

 **firefistme:** what is that.

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** It’s a frowning emoji

 

 **firefistme:** it’s a monstrosity that’s what that is

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** :-(

 

 **GarGarCar:** :-(

 

 **ThiccBihh:** :-(

 

 **Dabte:** :-(

 

 **KawaiiCookie:** :-(

 

 **shortpotato:** :-(

 

 **420blazeit:** :-(

 

 **firefistme:** THIS IS HARRASSMENT

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:** Unfortunately, I’m going to have to agree with Katelyn on this.

 **itsnotaphasemom:** Emojis with noses are ugly.

 

 **firefistme:** nvm if zane is on my side i don’t wanna be right

 **firefistme:** >:-(

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:** OH COME ON NOW _REALLY???_

 

 **420blazeit:** you swore to destroy the darkness… not join it….

 

 **DeadInside:** Well, I’m gonna add my input here.

 **DeadInside:** Using nose-emojis just makes you look like an out-of-touch grandma.

 

 **ThiccBihh:** This implies that Laurance is an out of touch grandma

 

 **Dabte:** oh TEA??

 

 **firefistme:** dante do you literally even know what that means

 

_Dabte is typing…_

 

 **Dabte:** i just like to feel included

 

 **firefistme:** you know what, that’s fair,

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** I think that proves that Dante is the out of touch grandma of this chat

 

 **420blazeit:** [dante voice] How Do You Do Fellow Kids

 

 **Dabte:** _WHY IS EVERYONE BULLYING ME TODAY_

 

 **ThiccBihh:** Bro

 **ThiccBihh:** I’m super sorry

 **ThiccBihh:** But you wear backwards baseball caps unironically and think it makes you look cool

 

 **firefistme:** im sorry what now

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** E X P O S E D

 

 **Dabte:**   _BRO COME ON_

 

 **DeadInside:** Well... It's Dante we're talking about...

 

 **Dabte:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **shortpotato:** Guys leave him alone!!

 **shortpotato:** Even if he does wear backwards baseball caps which are really ugly

 **shortpotato:** and even if he might be out of touch

 **shortpotato:** and even if he probably does bad boy tik toks

 **shortpotato:** He’s still our friend!!

 

 **Dabte:** D:

 

 **GarGarCar:** aphmau!!

 

 **firefistme:** aphmau going for dante’s entire life here

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:** Now this is just beautiful.

 

 **ThiccBihh:** Wait bro

 **ThiccBihh:** Do you actually do bad boy tik toks

 

 **Dabte:** i

 **Dabte:** look bro you don’t need to judge me for my choices alright

 **Dabte:**  you don't see me judging you when you eat an entire large pizza at 3am

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** AGUI SHDUIGSDGIOJSDGOJSDIOGJSDOIGHSDG

 

 **ThiccBihh:** I’M MOVING OUT

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:** WOW.

 **itsnotaphasemom:** And here I was willing to think you had some sort of standards…

 

 **DeadInside:** I feel like I should know what a bad boy tik tok is, but I don’t.

 

 **firefistme:** you are spared

 

 **Gene:** i just looked back in here and i’m already leaving bye

 

 **Dabte:** _BRO NO_

 

 **firefistme:** coward

 

 **GarGarCar:** okay let’s be fair to dante

 **GarGarCar:** tik tok is fun!

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** Oh my GOD

 

 **itsnotaphasemom:** How do I disown you?

 

 **DeadInside:** Is nobody going to tell me what a bad boy tik tok is??

 

 **firefistme:** no

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** It’s for the best

 

 **KawaiiCookie:** well um

 **KawaiiCookie:** i’m gonna have to agree with garroth

 **KawaiiCookie:** some of the cosplayers on there are really pretty!! and they dance really well!!

 

 **GarGarCar:** you guys just aren’t looking beyond the cringe compilations!

 

 **420blazeit:** garthy bro and pinky: the Tik Tok Defense Squad

 

 **Dabte:** you two are the only ones on my side in this unforgiving world

 

 **shortpotato:** Guys I didn’t mean for this to get so out of control!! Don’t be mean to each other that’s not cool!!!!

 

 **420blazeit:** no bulli

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** Aphmau you are the sweetest angel did you know that

 

 **shortpotato:** Yes

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** Oh

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** Ok

 

 **firefistme:** ok right this is off topic

 **firefistme:** but are we not gonna like… talk about laurance’s username

 

 **420blazeit:** bold words from “firefistme”

 

 **firefistme:** okay well you can shut up

 

 **GarGarCar:** you know i’ve been wondering that too??

 **GarGarCar:** laurance what does it mean

 

 **420blazeit:** dark laurance show us the forbidden knowledge

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk) has attached file:** **im too hot milk.png**

****

 

 **ImTooHot(Milk):** It ain’t that deep

 

 

**\-- Shadow Knights chat - 3:35 PM --**

 

 

 **Gene:** look i was just trying to SLEEP

 **Gene:** but now i have to actually do things because they woke me up

 

 **SKSasha:** You know, you shouldn’t have been sleeping in anyway.

 **SKSasha:** Do you want the coffee or not, Gene?

 

 **Gene:** YES

 **Gene:** BECAUSE IM TIRED

 

 **SKSasha:** How long were you up for last night?

 

 **Gene:**.

 **Gene:** up until about 7am.

 

 **SKSasha:** Gene…

 

 **Gene:** what! i didnt have work!!

 

 **SKSasha:** But it’ll mess up your sleep schedule so that when you do need to sleep on time, you won’t be able to.

 

 **Gene:** look i didnt come here for advice

 **Gene:** i came here to be angry and get coffee

 

 **SKSasha:** Well, whatever you say. Just take my advice to heart for the future.

 

 **XxHardCorexX:** SASHA

 **XxHardCorexX:** A CHILD MADE FUN OF MY HAIR AT TARGET CAN I PUNCH HER

  
**SKSasha:** Zenix _NO_

**Author's Note:**

> hnn i like writing this bc its low effort and i can just do whatever the fuck i want
> 
> anyway! i have a lot of ideas and here's just. possible ships im gonna delve into, in case you hate one of these and decide to bail (which i mean valid)
> 
> definitely gonna happen: danvis, ein~chan  
> probably gonna happen: zanron, katemau, glaze, shadow knights ot3  
> if the above dont happen these probably will: zanemau, blaniel, generoth


End file.
